Under the Moon
by LiTtLeMiSsPeRfEcT4465
Summary: What would happen is Nessie and Jake got married and had a family.Would the kids be humans, vampires, or shape-shifters.R&R. First fanfic so go easy on me i suck at summaries.Story alot better than is sounds so please read.Disclaimer:I do not own Twiligt
1. Morning Routine

Chapter 1: Morning Routine

Destiny's POV

_Ugh. _Monday morning. Time to get up unless I want a loud annoying pixie to come get me up. My Aunt Alice loves to dress me up and do my hair and make-up. Which I usually don't care about except for Mondays, all I want to do is sleep.

"DESTINY!!!!!!" my Aunt Alice shouted making her presence known at 6:15 in the morning, bouncing into my room like the energizer bunny that she is.

"Ugh…… go away Alice it's too early for you to be this hyper."

"Come on, come on, come on silly 'Destiny Barbie' time." My aunt said with a huge smile on her face.

"Fine" I mumbled as I made my way to take a shower. Once I was done there was Aunt Alice always ready for me. She already picked out my outfit she had a cute dark blue jean mini skirt, with a black tank top and a white jacket and to finish just half yes half of her master piece black ballet flats.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

"Are you almost done" I asked an hour later bored out of my mind.

"Almost…..there now your perfect have a look." My Aunt said sounding very proud of her work.

"Thank-you, Alice" I said in a cute little voice walking over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek after approving her work.

"Good Morning" I said as I made my way down the stairs I gave my mom a kids on the cheek and then my dad and waited for his normal morning routine to occur in 3….2….1

"DESTINY BLACK" Here we go, I thought, which that earned me a chuckle from my grandfather after hearing me count down in my head. Mind-reading must really come in handy sometimes.

"Yea dad I know, first you're gonna say that the skirts to short, then I'll say no its not, then you'll say yes it is go change cause you're not walking out of my house looking like that in your serious tone, then mom will walk over to you give you a kiss on the lips then show you pictures of God and Alice knows what, and then you'll give in looking really annoyed but you'll get over it about 10 minutes before we leave so there our morning conversation is complete now. So….mom can I have breakfast now that me and dad are down with our talk". I said as my mom placed my breakfast in front of me , while my family was in hysterics whether it was because of how I just made my dad sound way to predictable or that my dad was still standing in the same spot looking like an idiot hanging with his mouth hanging open. While my two loving brothers Dylan and Brandon not giving a care in the world and stuffing their mouths.

"Geez Jake, your kid sure gets her attitude from your side of the family, ha high-five squirt you shut your dad up." My Uncle Emmett said with his booming laugh as I returned his high-five

"Okay, okay enough making fun of Jake, Emmett. Guys go get ready for school we're leaving in ten minutes." My mom said trying to get everyone stop laughing even though she was having a pretty hard time herself.

"Fine" My brothers mummbled making their way upstairs and back in a flash, while I was already ready and waiting in the garage. As my parents walked in and decided to taunt my dad a little.

"Hey Daddy, so since the whole you being mad at me thing is up do you think that maybe I could drive your car today." I said giving my dad my puppy dog eyes.

"Ummmm let me ………..No." my dad said with an evil grin but two can play that game, watch this grandpa your gonna love dad face expression I told him as he nodded so that I only noticed.

"Okay…..Uncle Emmett since you love me so much can I drive your jeep, please, please, please with a cherry on top." I said with my baby voice and puppy dog eyes Uncle Emmett was a sucker for both.

"Sure kiddo go ahead." He said tossing me the keys

"See ya at school Dad." I said with a big grin as Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie got into the jeep laughing just as much as my family was especially grandpa. He enjoyed when I got dad angry or mad that's why I love him.

_School here we come_ I said in my head unenthusiastic.


	2. School

Chapter 2: School

Destiny POV

We were all sitting at lunch like always when I noticed the new kid. _'God he's sooooooooooooooo cute' _I though.

"Destiny can you please not think about that boy right now he's already thinking about you and that's more than enough I can assure you" said my grandfather Edward said.

"Who's thinking about her……and why are you thinking about whoever this boy is young lady" said my father sounding pissed

"God dad give it a rest will you I'm not a little girl anymore I'm 17 in case you have forgotten" I said with a bit of irritation in my voice.

"Oh, oh, oh "said my uncle Emmett making us all look at him. "Let me guess who it is ummmmmmmmmmmm……" he said scanning the cafeteria "oh I no it's the new kid am I right."Emmett said bouncing up and down in his seat like a kid a Christmas.

"Yes Emmett it's the new kid" answered my grandfather

"Thank-you so much grandpa really "I said sarcastically as I mumbled _'traitor' _but he heard it of course, which caused him to chuckle.

"So Destiny, you like the new kid huh?" said my aunt Rose moving her seat closer to me "hey you guys know what Destiny reminds me of …….Edward falling for Bella all over again ." as she said this my mom ended up choking on her soda from laughing so hard.

"Geez mom, way to keep it kewl." Said Dylan talking for the first time.

"Oh…..who ya talkin about…….Jay? Oh God he's like totally in love with you Destiny he was like askin bout you all day it was really annoying actually." Said Brandon making dad shoot he death glares.

"Really" I said sounding too eager than an idea popped into my head "I'll see you guys later." I said getting up making them all give me puzzled looks.

"Where are you going?" my grandma Bella asked me.

"I'm just going to make sure that the new kid is having a very good first day" I said making my way over to his table.

"Hi" I said to him once I got there standing at his side where there was an empty seat.

"H….hi" Jay responded stuttering, which was actually really cute

"Um……is this seat taken" I said trying to make small talk

"Ummmmm…………………no have a seat" he said as if he wasn't sure

"Thanks…….I'm Destiny by the way "I said with a hand extended for a hand shake "your new here right" I said as he returned the gesture and shook my hand back. I don't know what it is but I felt a strong pull towards him.

"Uh yea, I'm Jay, I just moved here from New Hampshire" he said with his God like voice.

"Well its very nice to meet you Jay, how are you liking your first day here at Denali High." I asked

"Its going pretty good so far."

"Well that's good, oh better get going don't want to be later for class."I said kind of upset that we didn't talk a little more.

"Oh okay……so umm what class do you have now".Jay asked me. '_Oh god, if there really is a god please let us be in at least one class together'._

"Biology with Mr. Johnson, you?"_ 'Please, please, please'_

"Oh same "he said with a smile that could just make me want to melt. _'Yay'_

"Oh so do you want to walk to class together then?"I said really hopeful that he would say yes.

"Yea sure, I would love too." He said sounding surprisingly really happy about that.

We ended up spending the last period of the day together in Biology and since it was are lucky day and Mr. Johnson hadn't planned the next lesson. He told me about how he lives with his mom cause he doesn't know who his dad is. His mom won't tell him to protect him apparently .Whatever that means. He also told me about his two older brothers that are away at college Michael and Jamie. After he was done telling me about his family I told him about my family's cover story. Although I felt horrible for lying to him. After class he walked me to my locker where we exchanged numbers.

"So…..I'll call you later than, if that's okay with you that is. "He said sounding nervous.

"Yea that's fine, whenever's good for you "I said biting my lower lip and twirling a strand of my hair with my finger.

"Okay so I'll call you later than." He said sounding much more confident this time.

"Okay." I answered absolutely in love with the man standing right infront of me.

"Kay, so I'll call ya later, bye" he said with a wave and walking back down the hallway to his locker on the other end of the school.

After I got my stuff I headed towards the cars where my whole family was waiting for me. That's a first.

"Hey guys." I said smiling like an idiot with there being no possible way to get Jay out of my mind.

"Destiny's got a boyfriend, Destiny's got a boyfriend, and Destiny's got a boyfriend." My two uncles and Brandon sang. Dylan was just standing there looking like he could care less _'moron'_ I thought.

"Oh grow up will you, God you guys are so immature." I said

"Destiny. "My dad said pinching the bridge of his nose that made me just burst out laughing.

"What is so funny young lady" my father said irritated, while the rest of my family looked at me like I was insane. Except for my grandpa Edward who had a giant smirk on his face apparently finding this amusing as well.

"You………look…….like……grandpa……Edward….when…..you do….the ……nose...thing "I said in between hysterics which made my entire family burst out laughing seeing the resemblance to. Even my mother was laughing although she was trying to hide it.

"Alright let's get home I need to hunt "said Brandon who had just started shifting. Dylan had already been shifting since he was 12. I have never shifted thank god for that. I inherited all the good genes, the vampire genes.

"Okay common lets go guys. "My mom said once she calmed herself down enough to take my dad by the hand and drag him to the car, while still laughing a little bit. Then everyone got into their cars and drove home, where I would be waiting for my phone call from Jay.


	3. The Call

Chapter 3: The Call

Destiny POV

Once I arrived home I went to my room put my phone on my desk infront of me and started my homework.

**1 HOUR LATER**

An hour later I finished my homework but still no call from Jay. I was starting to get nervous that he wasn't going to call. I knew he was too good to be true.

"You need to calm down Destiny." My uncle Jasper said walking into my room .Probably feeling how nervous and disappointed I was.

"I know Jazz, I'm just nervous I really like Jay, a lot, but what if he doesn't like me, and he just talked to me to be nice." I said really upset.

"Destiny, listen to me sweetie, he does like you, like the way you like him. Trust me, I feel the emotions between you two. Don't worry honey he'll call, just trust me."Jasper said with arms spread open for a hug.

"Thanks uncle Jazz."I said returning his hug. He always knows how to make me feel better.

"No worries, love ya kid." He said getting up and walking to the door.

"Love you too Uncle Jazz." I said as he winked at me and then my phone started ringing.

"Told ya kid now hurry up and pick up the phone before he hangs up. "He said as he winked at me again and disappeared through my door.

Once he left I rushed to my phone at vampire speed and answered it.

"Hello." I said my voice all cheery like.

"Hey Destiny, its Jay. "He answered. _Oh god how I wish I could see his perfect_ face.

"Oh hey, what's goin on?" I said. _Please let him ask me out  
_"Um well I know we just met and all but I was wondering if you maybe, might want to um go out with me, like um on a date." He asked. _OMG YES YES YES! _I started jumping up and down in my room really excited.

"Sure, I would love to Jay. Just say when and where." I said as you could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Really, great, um what about tomorrow we can go see a movie and go out for dinner." He said waiting for my response. _Perfect first date._

"Yea sure um Jay, look I got to go my sister needs my help." I said as I noticed that Alice, grandma Bella, grandma Esme, Rose, and my mom were all standing in my doorway grinning like idiots.

"Yea okay see ya tomorrow." He said sounding disappointed.

"Yea see ya tomorrow." I replied with the same amount of disappointment in my voice.

"Bye, talk to you later."He said

"Kay, bye." I answered, and then the line went dead.

"OH MY GOD DESTINY, YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST DATE!!!!!" said Alice who was shouting while she was jumping up and down causing all the men in my family to come charging upstairs to my room. Emmett, Jasper, Grandpa Edward, and grandpa Carlisle were smiling just like the girls. _Ridiculous._ My brothers looked shock. And my father looked like he was gonna kill someone.

"NO WAY IN GOD'S ARE YOU GOING OUT ON A DATW WITH, WITH A BOY. YOU ARE WAY TO YOUNG." My dad sounding furious for no apparent reason.

"DAD, I'M 17. YOU ARE SUCH A HYPOCRITE. YOU STARTED DATING MOM WHEN SHE WAS 8 FOR CHRIST SAKE."I said shouting right back with just as much fury in me.

"That, that's different Destiny that has nothing to do with my daughter dating. I won't allow it." My dad said while he was shaking so hard you would've thought that he was going to phase by now.

"That's not fair dad, mom tell him I'm old enough please….and don't you dare even think about phasing in my room Dad, last time Dylan did that it took us forever to get my room back together to look normal."I said. Knowing that my mom being my mom could always persuade dad to do anything she wanted.

"Jake, babe, she does have a point." Mom said walking over to dad trying to minimize his shaking, while the rest of my family looked amused. Except grandma Esme she looked concerned.

"Ness you are not seriously going to tell me that you actually think that this is okay." He said sounding like he was just betrayed.

"Yes I am" mom said sounding sure of herself.

"Fine, but I want to meet this boy, and if you or he try anything…." My dad said

"Oh calm down, it's not like we are going to have sex on a first date geez. And besides grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle will have to pretend to be my parents so that means that you can't go into dad mode when you meet him…or follow us tomorrow that is if it's ok with you guys ."I said facing my grandparents.

"Of course sweetheart" grandma Esme said walking over to me to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay. Oh um guys I need to go hunting anyone want to come?" I asked my family

"I will I haven't hunted all week" Brandon said

"Okay let's go." I said as we headed off to hunt.

When we were hunting I brought down a grizzly and an elk. Brandon took two elks and a mountain lion.

"You ready." I asked when he was finishing up the mountain lion.

"Yea let's go home" he said and took off running with me right behind him.

Once we got home I took a shower, and went to bed very excited about my date with Jay tomorrow.


	4. Meeting the Family and First Dates

Chapter 4: Meeting the Family and First Dates

Destiny POV

After I got home from school today Alice, Rose, and Mom attacked me with clothes and make-up and have been working on my outfit, hair, and make-up since 4. Jay was going to be here at 8 and it was 7:50.

"Are you guys done yet, Jay will be here in ten minutes." I said getting all anxious and nervous.

"Almost, give us another minute or two ok. We have to make you look perfect."Rose said

"Okay. Hey uncle Jazz." I said in a normal tone knowing that he could hear me.

"Yea" he said walking into the bedroom.

"Um ,can you like um calm me down a little I guess I'm getting all anxious and really nervous." I asked embarrassed.

"Destiny, I'm already trying to keep you calm just take a deep breath and everything will be alright. Why are you so nervous anyway?" he asked.

"Cause dad has never been mad at me for more than a day and he hasn't talked to me at all today and the rest of yesterday after he found out that I was going out on this date. He's making me nervous because I don't want him to ruin this by saying something or being rude to Jay. This night is very important to me." I said even though I knew that if my dad was downstairs with everyone else he would have gotten the hint . Hopefully.

"Honey , don't worry , I'll keep Jake calm. "My uncle said as he gave me a wink.

"Yea and if he does do anything which he won't, we will all enjoy ripping him to shreds . Especially me." Said Rose with a smile plastered on her face probably picturing ripping my dad to pieces.

"Okay. Thanks guys." I said and took a breath. "Hey ,Rose you almost done." I asked needing to move around so I didn't have a panic attack in my seat.

"Hold on……….Okay. Now I'm done , have a look. What do you think?" she asked sounding very proud of her work.

"Oh my god, I love it thanks Rose." After I got the full effect I turned back to my aunt and said "See, this is why you do my hair, mom does my make-up and Alice does my outfit." I said pointing to my outfit, very happy with the results. Then the doorbell rang.

"He's here." Rose said giving me a little push towards the door when I froze after hearing the doorbell ring_. 'Oh god here comes the nerves.' _I thought.

When I got downstairs grandpa Carlisle was introducing Jay to everyone.

"Hey." I said once I got down the stairs.

"Hey…….wow Destiny you look great." He said smiling at me with that god like smile of his.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself. You ready to go." I asked just wanting to start our date.

"Yea let's go."He said holding the door open for me.

"Kay , bye guys." I said walking out of the door

"Be home by 10:30." Grandma Esme said

" Ok" I answered and took a quick glimpse at my family and looked at my dad who gave me a reassuring smile letting me know that our fight was over. Bout time. With seeing his smile I knew I had nothing to ruin my night and that just made me smile more.

When I got to the car Jay opened my door for me as I got in and closed it. Then he ran over to the driver's side of the truck and started the car up.

"So you want to go to a movie then dinner or dinner and then a movie."Jay asked once we were pulling out of our long driveway onto the highway.

"Um I don't really care it's up to you."I said not really caring as long as I got to spend time with him alone.

"Want to go to the movie first so that we don't have to rush through dinner." He said sounding o considerate . Thank god I hunted last night I should be fine for the next week, that's the best thing about being a third vampire.

"Yea sure so what movie do you want to see Jay" I said just wanting to hear his voice it's like a drug to me.

"Oh I don't know…….oh how about we see fast and furious." He suggested.

"Sure."I answered back enthusiastically. "I've seen the preview the movie looks pretty good."I answered back.

"Okay ."He said with a smile.

**After Dinner and the Movie at the Park**

"Thank-you for taking me out , I had a great had a lot of fun tonight."I said as we walked through the park by the high school hand and hand after dinner.

"It's no problem I had a really fun time tonight as well."He said as he stopped walking and I stopped to. We were still holding hands facing each other face to face.

"Destiny, I don't what it is , but there is something about you that , I just don't know what , but it makes me feel like I can be myself around you. I've never felt this way before . I….I really like you. A lot." He said looking me directly in the eye; which allowed me to see how sincere he was being.

"Jay...I feel the exact same way" I said taking 2 steps closer so that my body was pressed up against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck securely, "and to let you in on a little secret ….I like you a lot too." I said looking down slightly embarrassed thinking that I was trying too hard and making a fool of myself.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I could look him directly in the eye. Slowly he started to close the gap between us so are touching together. Then it hit me about a second or two later that we were kissing. The kiss was perfect , with just the right amount of passion and everything. Then as we slowly pulled away slowly resting our foreheads against each other. We were both smiling like complete idiots.

"Wow." Was all I could say. The kiss could have been just a peck but the intensity that was felt no matter how long or short the kiss was; was absolutely amazing.

"Yea, wow. Destiny…" Jay said

"Yes" I said smiling looking up at him smiling.

"Will you uhhh be my ummmmmmm be my girlfriend?" Jay asked thank god for that I don't know what I would have done if he didn't ask.

"Of course…….bout time you asked." I said which made him smile at me as we both leaned into each other for another breath taking kiss.

"Better get you home now I guess. "He said that made me pout and him laugh. "Oh come on now don't want your parents hating your new boyfriend for having you home later after our first date."

"Okay fine" I said and then I smiled having a brilliant idea. "But one more kiss wouldn't hurt anyone now would it." I said which made him laugh, which made me laugh as he leaned into kiss me one more time but with a little bit more passion this time compared to before. And then he broke the kiss which made me pout again and him laugh. God this boy will be the death of me.

"Come on let's go." He said taking my hand and heading off back to his truck and then after we were both in the truck we made our way back to my house. Once we got back to my house he got out of the car opened my door for me and walked me up to the front door.

"So I'll um see you later then." I said smiling all I could do ever since he kissed me tonight was smile.

"Yea , I'll call you tomorrow ok." He said

"Okay "I said leaning in to kiss him. As he pulled away I opened the door and watched as he drove away. After his car was out of view, I walked into the house with a big grin on my face, as I sat down in between Rose and Alice who were smiling like me waiting for me to spill about my date.

"So, tell us how was your date." My aunts both asked me in unison.

"Let's just say that I am officially not single anymore." I said and jump up off the couch to look at both their faces which made them both jump up in delight right in front of me as we all started squealing as we bounced around we just kept saying "Oh my God". Alice and Rose were jumping around happy because they could play Destiny Barbie and I was because I have the best boyfriend ever.

"Good Date." Grandpa Edward said walking down the stairs with grandma Bella. _' Like you don't already know'_ I thought which made him smirk.

"Yea the best, where's mom I have to tell her that I officially have a boyfriend."As I said this grandma Bella squealed just like Rose ,Alice, and I and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart…..um your mom and dad went out for a little while." She said hinting on what was going on which was confirmed once Grandpa Edward growled after hearing what grandma had just said.

"Oh, okay, enough said I'm just going to bed." I said giving my grandparents a kiss on the cheek and headed off to bed. I still can't believe that I have a boyfriend this is so cool. I just couldn't get the thought out of my head


	5. A Secret Reveled

Under the Moon

Chapter 5: Secret Reveled

Destiny POV

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Its 4 in the morning and I'm laying up in my bed stairing up at the darkness of my room. Every day for the past four months everyone in my family have taken the time to get to know him. We even had him come over for dinner one day and that was pretty …………..interesting to say the least.

***Flashback***

_Knock, knock, knock_, I heard someone knocking on the outside door. Probably Jay he's coming over tonight for dinner.

"Hey don't you look nice." He said as I opened the door and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I replied stealing another kiss from the most gorgeous creature in the world."Come in." I said realizing that he was still standing in the doorway. The last thing I want is for him to freeze, I mean he'll already be in a house full of vampires; he's guaranteed to get cold. Unless he stands by me my brothers, or dad.

"Thanks." He said as he walked inside.

"Jay, welcome, please come in have a seat, make yourself at home, could I take your coat for you." Grandma Esme 'my mother for the evening' asked.

"Yes, thank-you Mrs. Cullen."Jay said handing her his coat and then walking over to the couch with me hand in hand taking a seat.

"Hey Jay, how are you." Grandpa Carlisle said as my father for tonight.

"Good Dr. Cullen." Jay said getting up from the couch to walk over to him to shake his hand "and yourself?" he asked being such a gentleman.

"Fine, why don't we all move to the dining room for dinner?"Said my grandfather.

As he said this I walked over to Jay grabbed his hand as we made our way to the dining room. We walked to the table hand and hand. We probably had the biggest table in Denali. It seated 14 people, just enough.

"Dinners really good mom." Brandon said being to overdramatic stressing the word mom."Thank-you honey." Grandma Esme replied

All the vampires in my family except, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, looked like they were in pain, it was quite a site to see. It was hard not to laugh, but I held it in so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Oh Destiny I got you and Jay a little present." Emmett said with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, and do we want to know what that is or is this some type of messed up prank you have planned Emmett?"I said really concerned.

As I said that as Emmett tossed both me and Jay each a separate bag. In Jay's bag there was a box of condoms and in my bag was the pill.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!"My whole family shouted when they saw what wonderful little gift my pain in the ass of an uncle gave us.

"Oh come on guys, you know that Destiny is the slut of the family."As Emmett said our little inside joke I'm the slut and he's the whore; Rose smack him on the back of the head.

"What. Did. You. Call. Her!" Jay said shaking with fury as he emphasized each word. If I didn't know better I would've thought that he was about to phase if he was a shifter that is.

"Hey man calm down that's just Emmett and Destiny's stupid little inside joke that no one understands. Just calm down man. Brandon said trying to calm him down

"Guys I think he's about to phase." Dylan said getting pretty anxious standing across the table from me. His eyes moving back and forth from Jay to me.

"Destiny move away slowly." My mom said emphasing each word slowly. You could hear the panic in her voice.

But before I had a chance to react Jay was changing, while Dylan pounced over the table and pushed me out of the way. Sending us both sliding across the room. After I pushed Dylan off of me I looked over at Jay that just a second ago was in human form was now in wolf form. When I looked up into those eyes of his, as he moved forward towards me. While he slowly approached me I felt a stronger pull than ever before towards him.

"Oh. My. God!!!!!" Rose said sounding like she was going into shock while she was hyperventilating, which she can't go into shock because she's a vampire.

Then in unison my whole family minus my dad cause he was too busy shaking with fury, said, "Here we go again" that helped to stop my mind from wondering.

"Did he….did…did he just imprint on …on m….me?" I asked even though it was obvious. I was in shock not knowing what to do or think even.

"Dylan why don't you and Brandon take your sister upstairs so we can talk to Jay and explain to him what's going on."My dad said shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. '_God he's pissed'_ I thought.

"Dad, I'm 17 I don't need a babysitter or babysitters, I want to stay here with Jay. This is all new to him and I want to be here with him for him. Please daddy." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes_. 'Thank-you Alice'_ I thought.

"Now you know how I felt. " Grandpa Edward said with a smirk on his face looking at dad. While they were talking I walked over to where Jay was a knelt beside him.

"Hey Jay. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you here, I'm gonna stay and help. Why don't you try to phase back to human, it will be a lot easier to talk to you." I said kissing the top of his fury head and then I realized that he was slowly phasing back.

"Brandon can you go and get Jay some clothes." I said looking at my brother.

"Sure." He replied and once he left the room Jay was back in human form looking at me confused. I just smiled back trying to reassure him that everything was fine. About 30 seconds later Brandon returned with clothes for Jay to wear.

"Here man." Brandon said handing him clothes as he got his clothes I got up, turned around and walked over to the table then a question popped into my head.

"Hey guys." I said, as my whole family turned to look at me. "What did you mean by 'here we go again'?" I asked

"We'll explain later. "My mom answered me.

"Joy" I mumbled.

"Okay lets all go into the living room to discuss this rationally, and explain to Jay what's happening."Grandpa Carlisle stated.

After he said that we all went into the living room. We all told Jay about what just happened and all about vampires and shape-shifters. We also told him how we are all really related including who my real parents are, which surprisingly his was kewl about.

***End of Flashback***

I am suddenly tired and I can feel the heaviness start to form on my eyes. So I allowed then to close and for sleep to take over me.


	6. The Vision

Chapter 6: The Vision

Destiny's POV

Ever since we found out about Jay being able to shift, he has become a lot closer to my family and if it is even possible even more understanding. Every day during the school week Brandon, Dylan, and me go and pick Jay up for school and then after school he comes over until like 10. Ever since we have started dating Brandon and Jay have become very close I guess you can say they're like brothers now in a way. Dylan on the other hand has gone into overprotective big brother mode; I mean sometimes he's even worse than my dad.

Once we pulled up to Jay's house Dylan honked the horn twice and within least than two minutes as usual Jay was out the door. Ever since Jay has started phasing he has become so much hotter than he was before he now has abs and the muscles and just everything. He's just so hot.

It was Dylan and Brandon in the front and me and Jay would be in the back as soon as he hopped into the car. Once he hopped into the back of the car he gave me a kiss on the cheek only because my brothers were here though, otherwise it would have been a full on kiss.

"Hey beautiful, miss me." He asked with his drop-dead gorgeous smile.

"Yea, you miss me." I asked batting my eyelashes at him.

"Most definitely." He answered and then…

"Dude, if you even try to kiss my little sister in front of me I'll snap your neck , got it."Dylan said as he looked up at us through the rearview mirror. _'Overprotective brother strikes again'_ I thought.

"Well since Dylan will only hurt you if you kiss me not me kissing you…" I said as I leaned into kiss him on the lips; that really set Dylan off.

"DESTINY. DON'T. TEST. ME."Dylan said shaking ever so slightly.

"Whatever you say dad." I said teasingly which made Dylan shake even more, actually a lot more.

"Oh great Destiny look what you did now he's gonna phase." Brandon said really pissed. "Dylan man, pull over and go phase in the woods."Brandon said trying to get Dylan to pull over; which he did.

Once he pulled over he was still shaking as Dylan darted out of the car and into the wood. Soon after Dylan was lost from view due to the amount of trees my family ended up pulling behind us, to see what was going on. Alice probably saw us pulling over or something.

"What happened, where Dylan is."My mother asked coming up to us panicking. As Brandon let out an overdramatic sigh he started to tell her what was going on.

"Okay mom you ready. Well your daughter decided to start taunting her older brother, although I do have to say that in her defense he did go into overprotective mode, he was even worse than dad, weird. But anyway Destiny was taunting him because he was making his threat to Jay, and she pissed him off because of that and then he started to shake. Knowing that he was about to phase I told him to pull over , so once he pulled over he bolted out of the car and went towards the woods. Where he probably phased and decided to take a few minutes to calm down so he can come back." Brandon said as if this happens every day and it was no big deal .

"Destiny, what have I told you about doing that to Dylan , you that he has a hard time controlling himself once someone gets him angry."Said my mom in a caring yet worried tone.

"I know mom , but he's ridiculous. Even dad's not as bad as him." I said knowing my mom would understand.

About five minutes later Dylan came out looking down at the ground shaking his head. Then he looked over to me signaling for me to follow him. So I gave Jay a quick peck on the cheek. And headed over to Dylan. When I reached him we started into the woods. Once we were out of hearing distance Dylan stopped to turn around and face me.

"Okay Destiny here's the thing. You're my baby sister and I love you, and I know how guys can be , and I know that I can seem overprotective, even worse than even dad sometimes but, that's only because I just don't want to see you get hurt. The truth is that I really don't think that he's good enough for you, actually I don't ever think that anyone would be good enough for you, good enough that I would ever approve or even think that they deserves you. I'm sorry if I seem overprotective but that's only because I love you. You're my little sister and I will always do what I think is best when it comes to anything that can hurt you. Emotionally and physically." As I look up at my big brother I could see the sincerity in his eyes, as there were tears forming at the rims of his eyes; my cheeks were already streaming with tears.

As he finished I jumped into my brother's arms and wrap my arms around him. I could feel the tears coming off of his face and start to slowly drip onto the top of my head.

"I love you too, Dylan. You're my big brother, I didn't mean to make you so angry that you would phase. But you just made me so mad because you were acting like dad and I understand what you are saying and it means a lot to me that you think that no one will ever be good enough for me but I love Jay and he's more than good enough for me he's perfect. Sometimes I think that I'm not good enough for him. But Dylan, Jay would never ever hurt me ever; and if he ever did hurt me , which he won't, I will tell you before anyone else so you could beat the crap out of him okay." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"I'll lay off a little just please try to keep the kissing and touching to a minimum. Please." He asked which it's only fair cause I hate fighting with Dylan.

"Yea, of course. Okay let's start heading back…..hey um Dylan?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"Hmmm."

"Can you carry me on your back like you use to when we were little , we will probably get back a lot faster than if we walk." I said with a smile.

"Why not, hop on." He said bending down so I could get onto his back; and then he darted through the woods back towards the cars. When we got back we were both smiling and so did everyone else knowing that we weren't angry with each other anymore. Then we all heard a gasp come from Alice.

"Alice what is it, what did you see." Jasper asked franticly

"La Push." She merely stated. As she said this I saw Dad out of the corner of my eye stiffened up and walked over to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Alice , what's going on , what happened in La Push." Dad asked nervous that something bad could've happened to the pack.

"I……I'm not sure it's all blurry but, we have to get there as soon as possible, something's wrong. But I don't know what." She said sounding oddly confused.

"Let's go home, and Esme if you will call the school and inform then that the children won't be in due to some type of family emergency or something." Grandpa Carlisle said to grandma who merely nodded her head . "I'll call the hospital tell them the same thing." He said nodding to himself. "Jacob I know that you are worried so I think the best thing is for you to call down to La Push and tell them about what's going on, or at least that we believe that something is going on due to Alice's vision. " Grandpa said looking towards my dad who nodded and took out his phone right away and started calling everyone to fill them in and see if they had any information. " Jay we will call your mother and explain that you are coming with us for Destiny, cause I think that you should come with us for this. One because this has to do with the pack from La Push and eventually you would have met them and second because you can't manage to stay away from Destiny for more than a day. " Grandpa stated giving the both of us a reassuring smile.

After that we all got into the cars and drove off home. Once we arrived back at the house Grandpa Edward took Jay to go home and get some stuff not knowing how long we were going to be a lot of stuff. While the rest of us packed and got ready to head down to La Push .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay guys if you want to see what the characters look like I have pictures on my profile . I promise to have the next chapter up either satuday and Sunday. This is my first fanfic so I have to thank all of you that have given good reviews it means a lot to me.**


	7. On the Road Arriving in La Push

Chapter 7: On the Road/ Arriving in La Push

Destiny POV

***2 HOURS LATER***

We have been in the car for 2 hours. We were all separated into 3 different cars. All 4 of my grandparents were in my grandfather's Volvo. All of my aunts and uncles were in Emmett's jeep. So that left me, my parents, my brothers, and Jay in my dad's SUV.

"So do we know what's going on with the guys yet, dad?" Dylan asked breaking the bearable silence in the car that had been going on for the past 2 hours.

"No. I called Sam and he said that he will keep a look out, and have the pack run patrol for an extra hour."Said my dad as he caught a quick glimpse of me through the rearview mirror, and gave me a quick smile as I met his gaze as I returned the smile I looked back out my window and allowed my mind to wonder. I intertwined me and Jay's hands together; as he gave my hand a small reassuring squeeze.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._ "Hello…….Yea……Ok she's right here hold on." My dad said "Hey, Dylan pass this to your sister will you." My dad said handing the phone over to my brother.

"Sure, here Destiny." Dylan said handing me the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked my dad.

"Well talk and you'll find out." He said giving me a smile

"Hello" I answered into the phone.

"OH MY GOD DESTINY!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE COMING DOWN TO LA PUSH!!!!!!!!!!!" My two best friends from La Push Jessica and Kaitlin shouted into the phone.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted right back into the phone. "JESSICA, KAITLIN!!!!!!!!" I literally screamed into the phone bouncing in my seat which made my dad smirk, my brothers roll their eyes, and Jay just looked at me like he was very……..intrigued in this conversation.

"Okay so spill who is he, is he cute, is he a good kisser, tell us everything we have to know. Oh is he coming with you guys down here can he shift does he know about you and or us I guess. Spill we need to know. NOW." My friend Kaitlin said rushing out all of her words out into one sentence without even stopping for air. I had told them I got a boyfriend the day after he asked me to be his girlfriend, but I never really told them anything about him.

"Jesus Christ Kaitlin let the girl answer one question at a time geez you're like fucking attacking her. Okay now Destiny spill because she won't calm down till you answer and she's shaking with excitement I think that she might phase soon if you don't answer." Jessica said most likely waiting for me to answer.

"Okay first of all Jay is his name. Yes he is cute; yes he's good to the second question, yes he's coming down here he's actually sitting right next to me, he's a shifter like you guys, yes he's knows all about my family and the vampire stuff and yes he does have brothers two of them but they are both away in college and are both currently dating as well, and no we won't be breaking up anytime soon, oh and yes he did imprint on me." I said to them before they would both phase with excitement.

"Ugh, great brothers and not even single that sucks." Which they both said in unison which made me laugh, as I heard them both growl on the other end of the line.

"But oh my god. I can't wait to see you guys it's been like forever." I said, I really truly did miss them both, a lot.

"Us too."Jessica replied. "Oh hey can you put us on speaker so we can say hi to everyone." She asked

"Yea sure hold on." I said to them probably about to regret doing this with Jay sitting right next to me.  
"Okay you're on speaker." I said into the phone waiting for them to erupt with excitement on the other line.

"Hi Jay we can't wait to meet you." They both shouted into the phone together.

"Hello ladies" Jay responded with a smug smile on his face.

"Hi" they both said and started laughing. "Wow he does sound cute." Kaitlin said

"Okay girls I'll talk to you soon alright, call you later." I said just wanting to hang up before they said anything else.

" Okay bye everyone." They said together.

"Bye." Jay and I both replied smiling, as I hung up.

"Well your friends are interesting." Jay said smiling as I smiled back at him still giggling every other second.

"I take it your excited to be going g back now hmmmm." My dad said smiling to himself

"Yea I can't wait to see them again. Maybe the 3 of us can go hunting like we use to." I said recalling memories of when we first learn they could shift we went hunting every weekend . It was our sort of a girl's night thing we always had fun.

"Babe, what do you mean by hunting exactly." Jay asked with a confused look on his face. I remembered that we never mentioned that Jessica and Kaitlin could shift as well.

"We besides for Leah, Kaitlin and Jessica are the only other female shape-shifter. I answered him simply.

" Oh okay that makes sense." Jay said giving his shoulders a little shrug, as he just stared out the window like I was doing before.

I started to feel tired so I put my head on Jay's shoulder, as his arm wrapped around me and I allowed sleep to take over me, too tired to try and stay awake.

***4 HOURS LATER***

I felt to warm arms wrap around my body as if I was being picked up as I was slowly waking up, not wanting to move feeling quite content asleep and in Jay's arms I'd know them anywhere. We obviously were out of the car by now so I figured that we were at the old house in Forks. My mother, my brothers, and I were born in this house. I could hear a slight conversation going on between Jay and my father.

"Let me take her." I heard my father say while I was in Jay's arms. Quite content with where I was and never ever wanting to let go.

" I got her, just show me where you want me to put her and I'll put her down there." Jay answered my father as his grip tightened around me.

"Fine then." My father mumbled annoyed not getting his way. " Dylan show Jay where Grandpa Edward's old room is and put her down in there." He said.

"Okay sure." Dylan said annoyed that he probably had to get up off his lazy ass and move .

I could feel us making our way up the stairs as I was gently being put down onto the bed.

"You can stay with her tonight if you would like Jay." My mother said

"Thank-you but, I don't want to get your husband or son angry with me." He answered back

"Well, why don't you let me handle those two , I trust the both of you. You look tired Jay go ahead and get some rest." My mother said to Jay .

"Alright , thank-you."Jay answered.

I could hear the door slowly start to close. Once I heard the door close click shut, I felt Jay's arm wrap around my waist.

Soon after I could feel sleep taking over me as I fell into unconsciousness with a huge smile on my face as I could feel Jay kissing the back of my head every now and then I feel asleep slowly but happily.


	8. The Bonfire's Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 8: The Bonfire's Unexpected Surprise

Destiny's POV

I could feel the sun shining on my face from the window. A rare occurrence here in Forks. I felt an arm tighten around my waist. I didn't want to move. I loved the safe feeling I get when I'm in Jay's arms; never wanting to leave. I slowly turned over to face him. He looked so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake him.

I realized that he was peeking though one of his eyes and smiling at me. I propped myself up on my elbow to look at him better. He smiled up at me and gave me a kiss which I gladly returned. That little kiss slowly turned into a very passionate one. My brain took about five minutes to comprehend that he was on top of me. Soon it was getting really heated up as his hand slid up under my shirt and up my back. We probably would have gone all the way until we heard someone clear their throat.

I looked and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Brandon standing in the doorway grinning like idiots.

"Can I help you. " I said sarcastically.

"Yes you can by getting up so dad and Dylan don't come charging up here and rip Jay's head off." Brandon laughing.

"Okay can you go now?" I asked annoyed.

"Okay but hurry it up you two. Alice said to tell you that there are clothes in the bathroom for the both of you when you go in to take your showers." Jasper answered.

"Kay." I said with a sigh.

After they closed the door and left I looked up at Jay who was just smiling and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"You want to shower first or do you want me to go first." I asked Jay sitting up.

"You can. I actually wouldn't mind a few more minutes of sleep." He answered.

"You just don't want to face my dad." I said looking at him getting up off the bed.

"Oh no your dad I can handle, Dylan on the other hand isn't really so calm and collective." He said sounding scared.

I walked over and climbed onto the bed so I was on top of him now and gave him another short but sweet kiss.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." I said smiling and leaning down to give him one final kiss and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

When I walked out of the shower and into the bedroom I saw Jay looking through my grandfather's cd collection. He didn't seem to notice that I was out so I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He sighed, and I kissed his back.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yea why?" He asked as he turned around to face me as his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just making sure." I gave him a kiss which he returned.

"I'm going to take a shower okay." He said kissing the top of my head and walking into the bathroom.

I waited for him to walk out of the bathroom and into the room. Once he walked in he came over and gave me another quick kiss and we walked hand and hand downstairs into the kitchen, where my grandmother was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Grandma." I said walking into the kitchen over to Grandma Esme to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. Did you two sleep well?" My grandma asked me with a smile

"Oh my god. Grandma nothing happened. But if you must know I did sleep well thank-you, extremely well actually. I said with a smile and earning a laugh from my grandmother.

"Here you and Jay eat because you're going to need to hunt before tonight." My grandma told me.

"Why what's happening tonight? I asked confused.

"Oh everyone is going down to La Push, even us, for a bon fire kind of a welcome back get together sort of are also going there to try and figure out Alice's vision." She said like it was no big deal but I could tell that she was worried about omething but I decided not to press about it. If it was really bad she would've said something.

After me and Jay finished eating we decided to go hunting with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Once we finished hunting we went back to the house to get ready for the bonfire.

"Okay everyone ready to go." Dad asked a little too excited. He looked like a little kid at Christmas which made me just laugh.

"You're a little excited there huh dad." I said smiling at him.

"Oh be quiet Destiny." My dad said coming over to me and ruffling my hair.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Okay let's go." Dad said hopping into his car. The driving arrangements were the same as when we were driving down here.

Once we arrived at First Beach I darted out of the car and ran over to Jessica and Kaitlin. We hugged each other jumping up and down squealing like crazy, as the rest of my family and Jay made their way down towards us.

As they all came towards us laughing, I looked over towards Jay and motioned for him to come over. When he came over I introduced him to my two best friends.

"Jay this is Kaitlin and Jessica. Jessica, Kaitlin this is Jay." I said motioning my hand towards each of them.

"Hi." They all said looking at each other.

As Jessica and Kaitlin were attacking Jay with questions, Dylan and Brandon made their way over to us and then the unexpected happened that every single one of us noticed. My two moronic brothers imprinted on my best friends. Dylan imprinted on Kaitlin and Brandon on Jessica. Once everyone's brains had finally comprehended what had just happened we all said the same exact thing, emphasing each word.

"OH. MY. GOD." Which us saying this made all their heads snap up and back to reality.

"You idiot, you just imprinted on my DAUGHTER."Quil and Seth my dad's two best friends said. Quil is Jessica's dad and Seth is Kaitlin's.

They were both shaking with fury you would have thought that they were going to phase, but Claire Quil's wife and Morgan Seth's wife came over to the both of them and calmed them down so they wouldn't kill each other. _'Boy this is interesting.'_ I thought.

"Okay." My dad said breaking the silence, as he walked over to where we all were standing. "You two go somewhere with Jessica and Kaitlin and Quil and Seth stay here and calm the hell down before you end up attacking you wives you morons." Dad said looking over at my brothers. Boy this is sure a day to remember.

"Okay." They both said as Dylan and Kaitlin went one way and Brandon and Jessica went the other.

"Okay before you two go and kill my sons lets talk about the visions that Alice had and then we can fill in the two boneheads over there in on everything that we talked about okay." My dad said getting a chorus of mumbled 'sures' and 'okays' in response.

"Okay Jake. Alice would you mind telling us what your……" Sam started but stopped as soon as he saw Jay which made me as well as everyone else confused.

"Jay." Sam stated looking confused.

"Dad." Jay said. I was wrong this day could defiantly get more confusing.

"DAD."Me, Emily, and my dad all said at the same time looking back and forth between Sam and Jay.

"Wait. So Sam Jay's your son." My dad said trying to understand what the hell was going on.

"Yea everyone this is my son Jay." Sam said but as he said this Jay stormed off and headed towards the woods; I ran after him at vampire speed to catch up with him. No matter how many times I called his name he just kept on walking once we were about a mile in the woods I ran in front of him and took his face in between both of my hands and tried to find out what the hell was wrong with him.

"Jay, what the hell is the matter with you. You just saw your dad and then you stormed off what's going on. Talk to me." I said but he was shaking too much to answer. "Hey Jay calm down okay. Nobody's here just you and me okay breathe. Please just breathe it's just you and me nobody else." That seemed to be helping him but only a little then I had an idea. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. As we kissed he pulled me closer as if he was never going to see me again. Once we pulled away we leaned our foreheads against each other, with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"Better." I asked with a smile.

"Much. Thank-you." He replied smiling at me.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about back there?"I said hoping that he would tell me.

"Sam's my father." He said

"Okay I got that but why did you walk, no run away." I asked.  
"You don't know how much that man has hurt my mother and me." He said looking like he was about to cry.

"Well maybe if you tell me I could understand more, I want to understand, but the only way I'll ever be able to understand is if you help me." I said taking his face with both of my hands once more.

"You know how much I love you right." Jay said looking into my eyes as I looked into his.  
"Yea. As you know that I love you." I said as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Come on let's head back and we can talk later okay." Jay said leaning down to give me one last kiss.

"Okay."I said grabbing his hand and walking back out towards the beach.

Once we got there I realized that Sam and Emily were gone,and everyone else just looked at us and gave us a sympathetic smile. I gave Jay's hand a little squeeze as we walked over to everyone. They were all standing there together in a semi-circle. My brothers and new girlfriends were back as well.

"Hey what we miss." Jay asked as soon as we were near everyone else.

Everyone looked back and forth at one another meaning that something was wrong. Jay obviously noticed this and pulled me closer to him.

"Alice had another vision." My mom said looking at us

"About what. You guys are really creeping me out what's going on." I said becoming a little scarred.

"Destiny, Alice had the same vision but it was clearer to her this time." Dad said looking at me.

"Okay about what." I said looking at everyone.

""The Volturi are coming." My dad said as I could feel Jay stiffen next to me.

"Wait why. It's not like we broke any rules or anything." I said confused.

"We don't know either but Aro's coming for something but we don't know what."Grandpa Edward said answering me.

"I think it will be better if we all stay together at all times, whether you are a wolf or a vampire you should be with someone at all times. My dad said taking on the alpha role.

"Yea Jake great idea. One major problem though where are we all gonna stay to meet up." Seth said sarcastically.

"If you guys would like we could use our house for a meeting area spot of some sort." Grandpa Carlisle said followed by 'sures' and 'yeahs' again.

After that we all headed towards the cars and went back home. God can this night get any weirder.


	9. Discussions

**A/N: Okay guys this is my first chapter with Jay's POV please tell me what you think and be as honest as can be please. Thanks so much**

**~Misscullen4465(aka: Emily) **

Chapter 9: Discussions

Destiny's POV

Once we arrived home we all went our separate ways. When we got home Jay and I went up to my room and cuddled up together on my bed. Every once and awhile Jay would give me a little kiss, either on my head, nose lips. We also just kept telling each other how much we loved the other it was actually very sweet. We were content but what Jay did next surprised me. He gave me one last kiss on the lips and got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a pout on my face which made me laugh.

"I'll be right back I just have to talk to someone okay."He said with a smile.

"Fine. But you better hurry up." I said.

"Yes ma'am." Jay replied winking at me and then shut the door behind him. What the hell could he be doing.

*Jay's POV*

As I left the room with the woman of my dreams in there I went off to find the most terrifying person in the world. Her father. As I made my way downstairs I saw him sitting on the couch watching ESPN with Emmett.

"Um Jake could I talk to you outside alone." I asked not being able to contain my nerves.

"Sure." Jake replied getting off of the couch and walking outside with me.

We must have been walking for at least ten minutes in silence until Jake spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"So what did you need to talk to me about." Jake said stopping and looking at me curiously.

"I……um……well I um…..I love Destiny very much, I would do anything for her and I would never do anything to hurt her and I know that we haven't been together that long and we are both still very young, but I feel like I have known her for an eternity and well I um….. wanted to ask you for your blessing and permission to ask Destiny to marry me." I said looking at him. He looked upset almost like he was defeated. He sighed and then spoke.

"Listen to me and listen good. If you ever do anything to harm my little girl emotionally or physically I will find you and rip you to shreds got that." He said looking at me directly in the eye, looking ready to kill.

"Jake I would never hurt her, and if I did I would never be able to live with myself." I said and I could tell that he knew I was sincere.

"Okay luckily for you I believe you. But on a lighter note when do plan on asking her." He asked me trying to be nice.

"Tonight I have my grandmother's ring."I said taking the ring out of my pocket to show him.

"Well knowing Destiny she'll love it." He said looking at the ring with a small but sad smile.

"Thank-you." I told him.

"Nothing to thank me for." He said. "Now why don't you go and ask her before I change my mind." He told me with an evil grin on his face.

With that I ran back to the room and saw her sleeping I laughed to myself and walked over to her to wake her up to ask her. There was no way that I could wait till morning. '_Here I go.'_ I thought to myself as I sat down next to her to wake her up

*Destiny's POV*

Sometime after Jay left I must have fallen asleep. I felt someone come and sit next to me on the bed and kiss my lips. I smiled into the kiss and opened my eyes to see the love of my life sitting right next to me smiling right back. I sat up so we were face to face and gave him another quick kiss.

"Hey." I said. "Where did you go?" I asked him.

"I had to do something." He said as a smile grew on his face. "Oh I have something for you by the way."He said which made me really happy.

"Really." I said probably a little too excited.

"Yep. But you have to stand up to get it." He answered and if it was even possible his smile grew larger. But I was confused I didn't understand why I had to stand up.

"Okay but why do I have to stand up?" I asked as he was pulling me up off the bed so I was standing in front of him.

"You'll see. Here give me your hand." He said Jay said taking my left hand as I looked at him confused. Once he was holding my hand Jay slowly slid down to one knee, which made me gasp, I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Destiny Grace Black, I love you with all my heart. My heart belongs to you and only you. I promise to love you and always be there for you. Destiny , will you marry me?" Jay asked. I was so happy I didn't even realize that I was crying.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." I answered as he took out the ring and placed it on my finger.

"I love you Destiny Grace Black." He said standing up.

" I love you too Jason Craig Taylor."I said as we kissed but this time we didn't even try to keep it to a minimum we allowed all the passion flow into this kiss. We both made our way over to the bed as we really got into this kiss. And once again we probably would have gone all the way but this time we were interrupted by the energizer bunny herself. My pixie aunt Alice.

"OH. MY. GOD" Alice said jumping on the bed next to us with Jay still on me with my arms locked around his neck. "OH, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DESTINY PLEASE." Alice shouted bouncing up and down on the bed.

" Alice what the hell are you talking about now." I said sitting up refusing to let go of Jay.

" Please let me plan your wedding. Pretty, pretty please Destiny." Alice said giving me her puppy dog eyes.

" Ugh Alice." I whined but Alice being Alice always has to get her way.

"Come on Destiny , please." She begged .

" Ugh fine but there will be a few conditions." I said turning to look at her directly in the eye as Jay's arms wrapped around me and he gave me a quick kiss on the top of my head.

" Fine what are your conditions." Alice said reluctantly.

"One I pick the dresses mine and the bridesmaid. Two I over see every detail and nothing becomes final until I give my okay. Three you can't go behind my back and change it or you will have zero part in this wedding. And finally four you have total control with my luggage for the honey moon." I said with a smile . As I could feel Jay trying to hide his smile.

"Ugh. You can't be serious. Bella wasn't like that she let me do everything except the guest list, and the only thing your mother did was her dress I mean you can't be serious." She said totally annoyed.

" Oh yea that reminds me I have veto power on the guest list as well." I said with an even bigger smile.

"Ugh………..fine." She said getting up and mumbling to herself.

Once she left I turned to face Jay.  
"Well mow that's she's gone and we're alone can we continue where we left off." I said seductively.

As I said this Jay smiled at me and we continued from where we left off.

**A/N: Hey guys there is a picture of Destiny's ring check it out.**


	10. Authors NoteSorry I hate Them Too

**A/N: Hey guys sorry my computer totally crashed and I won't be able to post a chapter until Monday. I'm at a friend's house right now and she's letting me use her computer.**

**The Next Chapter is about Jay's background so please don't be angry promise to have next chapter up either tomorrow (if I'm lucky) or Monday.**

**~Misscullen4465 (Aka: Emily)**


	11. Jay's Story

Chapter 10: Jays Story

Destiny's POV

We had just finish announcing to everyone I knew about the engagement, and they were all happy for us but Jay didn't say anything about his family which I found odd. After I hung up with our cousins from the Denali coven I asked Jay about it.

"Hey Jay." I said to him

"Yea babe." He said coming over to me.

"Um…. I was just wondering you know why we haven't called your brothers or your mom or even any of your friends to tell them about the engagement. I mean what about your dad. Which we still haven't talked about." I asked wondering if I was pushing considering the way he acted when he first saw his dad at first beach. Jay let out a sigh bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Babe. Ok here's the thing me and my family aren't the closest of people." Jay said which I was slightly confused about.

"What do you mean? I'm confused." I stated which I could tell he understood.

"Okay let's go sit and talk about this." He said leading me towards the couch.

"Okay I'm listening." I said bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs as I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Okay I want you to listen and not interrupt until I'm done and then I'll answer your questions alright."He said and I merely nodded signaling for him to continue. He took a deep breath and continued.

"Okay my mom she's an alcoholic the biggest one you will ever meet. My brothers aren't in college like I said they were they are both locked up for drugs and theft, and won't be released for 2 to 3 more years. My mom's first husband Mike my two brothers father walked out on them and they have never heard from him since. My brothers were both young and don't remember him well, so luckily we don't have to worry about them phasing or anything." He said with a light laugh trying to lighten up the mood. I just smiled at him in return and waited for him to continue.

"Anyway after he left my mom started drinking. But miraculously one day she sober enough to go for a walk and go to the store where she met Sam. Aka my father. Anyway they met fell in love, and he helped her with her drug problem. Then two years after they met they had me. A few years after I was born, I must have been like 5 or 6, they got into this huge fight about god knows what and my dad left that night. That night my mom started drinking again. Two years after he left he showed up telling my mom about he fell in love and wanted to help with child support. I remember him talking to my mom about not wanting Emily to know because he wasn't sure of how she would take it.

"He coming back just caused my mom to drink more and more before you knew it she was out all the time. My brothers never liked my father or me because in their eyes I was a mistake. Which I am, don't respond to that, they are just so you know 10 and 14 years older than me so yea. My brothers were always in trouble with the law starting from the time I was born I guess I mean it probably started before I was born but yea. So my mom is in a rehab center near Denali so I decided to finish up high school." He said which had me even more confused.

"Wait. Sorry I know you told me not to interrupt but I don't understand the way you said finish up high school you say it like your older than 18. You are 18 right." I said looking at him questionly.

"Destiny don't be angry with me lying to you about this I was going to tell you I just didn't know when the right time was or would be." He said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay I will be a little upset either for a future heads up and I'm going to regret asking you this, but how old are you Jay." I asked him knowing I was going to regret this.

"I'm 23." He said and I looked down with my hands covering my face.

"You do realize that the second my dad finds out your done right." I said looking at him, but he looked like he wasn't that worried he actually looked calm which made me really mad.

"He knows doesn't he knows everything my god Jay he knows my father knows but you decided no wait the both of you decided not to tell me this. Any of it." I said jumping of the couch shouting with angry tears streaming down my face. I looked away from him and walked over to the window so I could let my thoughts wonder. I was so happy that my family wasn't here right now.

I could hear him make his way off the couch and over to me. He walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin onto of my head.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper as he placed his lips against the top of my head. I didn't answer I just stood there not really knowing what to say. "I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know how you would act to all of this. I love you, you know that right." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too. It's just a lot and it pisses me off knowing that my dad knew about this and he didn't say anything I mean me and my dad are really close you know. To know that he lied like that to me hurts, and the point that you didn't tell me sooner just makes it worst you know." I said turning around and burying my face against his chest.

"I know and again I'm sorry." He said kissing the top of my head once more. "Can you forgive me?" He asked

"Fortunately for you I can. " I said lifting my head up to look at his face smiling as he leant down to kiss me. As we kissed I knew everything would be alright.


	12. Visiting Family

**A/N: Okay guys I know some of you didn't like the ending too much from the last chapter and I'm really sorry about that. I hope you all like this chapter better.**

Chapter 11: Visiting Family

Destiny's POV

It's been about a week since Jay told me about his family and himself. I haven't completely forgiven him yet but I can't tell him that he feels guilty enough and I would break his heart. Jay and my brothers were out on patrol again, but this time they were with Sam and I was anxious to hear how it went. I was sitting in the living room with everyone; as my aunts argued over whether we should have red or white roses. It was absolutely ridiculous. My parent s were in the corner of the room talking, me and my dad haven't been talking that much lately. My uncles were playing Xbox.

I was sitting alone on the couch letting my mind wander. When Jay gets home we are going to start the guest list. But someone kept calling my name which brought me out of my train of thought.

"Destiny." Aunt Alice said waving her hand in front of me

"What." I said looking up.

"Okay so I need you to approve two things and help to decide one thing about the flowers." Alice said with her business like face on.

"Okay let's hear it." I replied in a bored tone but that didn't phase the pixie.

"Okay red or white roses. "She asked

"Both" I replied

"Nice choice. Okay so do you want your own individual cake or just have one big one." She said

"Big one."

"Okay and one last thing, do you want a DJ or a band."

"No clue I'll ask Jay later Kay."I said to her.

"Fine whatever you say." She said upset that she wasn't getting a direct answer.

About thirty minutes later the guys arrived home. I walked over to where they were to greet them.

"Hey." I said to my two brothers.

"Hey" they replied in unison and walked pass me. I saw Jay coming up the driveway and I walked over to him.

"Hey miss me." He said wrapping his arms around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck like always.

'More than you'll know." I said as we leaned into kiss each other.

"Come on we have to start on the guest list." I said dragging him up to my room, which was now our room.

"Ugh. Do we have to?" He said stopping me dead in my tracks grabbing by the waist. I spun around in his arms so I could face him.

"If you don't want to do the list, then you can just sit there and watch me, and then it will take me twice as long to finish meaning that we will get less time together." I said innocently as I touched the tip of his nose grinning.

"Fine." He mumbled reluctantly as we walked hand and hand up to our room.

***1 HOUR LATER***

"Okay I think we're done now." Jay said.

" No we are not we aren't even half way done with the guest list not to mention once we're done with the guest list we have to decide on the invitations still." I said pulling my hair back into a messy bun.

"We just finished the guest list." He said looking at me confused.

"Jay we finished with everyone I want to invite not with everyone that you want to invite. Don't you want to invite your mom or someone?" I said as I looked up over at him.

"I think it's best if we don't invite my mom. I don't want her leaving rehab for anything alright. I can't risk her relapsing again." He said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Have you even told your mom about me or that you're even engaged?" I asked him.

"Honestly no. I want you to meet my mom when she's sober not when she's becoming sober." He said looking at me in my eyes trying not to hurt me.

"Well eventually I would like to meet her." I said walking over to him and sat on his lap. He looked at me confused.

"Really. You want to meet my mother. Your fiancée's mother, his alcoholic mother." He said looking at me questioningly.

"Yea I do. I want to meet her see what she's like. Hell I even want to meet your brothers in prison or not." I said and he just looked at me like I was crazy. He sighed.

"Okay here's what we can do. You can meet my mother although I don't know why you would want to, but there is no way in hell that I am letting you anywhere near Jamie and or Michael okay." I almost winced when he said Michael and Jamie he always refers to them as 'his brothers'.

"Okay." I said happily that I get to meet his mom.

"We can fly there this weekend if you really want to." He told me.

"Whenever you want." I told him as I gave him a kiss on the lips.

***1 WEEK LATER***

We were leaving for Denali today. Me and Jay were gonna fly up there and I was going to meet his mom. My dad wasn't too thrilled with me going away for the weekend with my fiancée alone.

"Okay all your bags are in the car, Brandon and Dylan will drive you both down to the airport and you have your tickets, and your passports and money, oh and don't forget to call me if you need anything, and…." My mom trailed off.

"Mom." I said and she stopped and looked at me. "Mom me and Jay both have everything we need okay. I'll call you once we land." I said as I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then I made my way over to my dad.

"Bye sweetheart you be careful okay." My dad said shooting death glares at Jay.

"Dad leave him alone. Okay." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." I told him as I made my way into the car. Brandon and Dylan were already in and we were just waiting for Jay who got into the car about five minutes after me. And we started our way to the airport.

**A/N: Okay guys what did you think next chapter up soon. Promise. Things might get a little lemony next chapter heads up.**


	13. Firsts

**A/N: OMG ok don't hate me if this chapter sucks because this is my first lemony one. So I have clue if this is even that good. Please review on this chapter. Thanks. **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Firsts

We had just landed 10 minutes ago and we were waiting for our luggage. While we were waiting I called my mom to check in. After the 3rd ring she finally picked up.

"Hello." She answered into the phone.

"Hey mom, we just landed so I thought that I would call and check in with you." I told her.

"Oh okay, thank-you for calling sweetie, how was the flight."She asked.

"No problem. The flight was good we landed a little while ago. We're just waiting for our luggage then we're going to head over to the house." I told her as Jay walked over to me with our luggage.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll let you go call me tomorrow alright. I love you." She said.

"Love you too mom, I'll call you tomorrow give everyone my love." I told her.

"I will bye."

"Bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Ready to go babe?" Jay asked.

"Yea come on." I said as I grabbed my duffel bag and he grabbed the luggage as we made our way over to the car rental.

Once we got over to the car rentals and got into the car we made our way over to the house. We made it up to the door and as I was putting the key into the lock, before I even had time to blink Jay was holding me bridal style.

"Oh. My. God. Jason Craig Taylor what the hell do you think you're doing." I said laughing, as I tightened my arms his neck.

"Practicing and you better get used to it because in a couple of months I'll be doing this for real." He said smiling. I couldn't help but smile either at the thought of becoming Mrs. Taylor.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed me and walked us into the house. Once we broke apart I was smiling and looking into his eyes as I reluctantly let out a yawn.

"Time for bed." He said laughing carrying me up the stairs.

"Alright." I told him. "But you know that you don't have to go to sleep yet, you're probably not even tired" I said feeling guilty. "I could walk to you know." I said added.

"One I'm kind of tired myself and two I know that you can walk but I want you in my arms at all times." He said as I gave him another kiss, as he laid us both down on the bed.

We continued to kiss each other and it was getting really passionate, and as usual when things are about to get really heated we get interrupted. My phone started vibrating and both Jay and I groaned and we both laughed at ourselves as I sat up and answered the phone.

"Hello." I said into the phone as Jay sat up next to me and placed his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey sweetie just wanted to make sure that everything was goin good." My dad said into the phone most likely making sure that we weren't up to anything.

"Yea dad we just got to the house." I plainly told him.

"Oh okay I'll let you two get some sleep you must be tired. Call us tomorrow. Kay." My dad said reluctantly wanting to hang up.

"I will bye love you."

"Love you too sweetie." He said and hung up.

"You look tired let's get some sleep." Jay said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Alright." I said lying down as his arm wrapped around me. He started to kiss my neck after a few minutes. I slowly turned over and wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him. He slowly turned us over so he was on top. One arm was around my waist holding me to him and the other was slowly traveling up and down my leg. I was undoing the buttons of his shirt, with one arm around his neck holding me to him and the other pushing his shirt off.

Then we paused for only a moment as we got my shirt off and I was left in only my bra. We continued to kiss as we undid each other's pants, once we removed each other pants I felt his hand slowly making its way p my back to undo my bra but he stopped and pulled back a little to look at me.

"Are you sure about this Destiny? " He asked as we were both gasping for breath. I just nodded.

"Positive." I told him as he unhooked my bra.

"I love you." he told me before he pulled it off.

"I love you too."

"Forever." He stated.

"Forever." I repeated as we continued.

***The Next Morning***

I awoke laying on Jay's bare chest both of us clothes less, I didn't want to move. Ever. I felt ecstatic. I looked up at Jay who was already awake and smiling at me. I smiled back and snuggled closer to him as he kissed the top of my head and I kissed his chest.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a grin plastered on his face

"Morning how long have you been up." I asked hoping he wasn't up to long.

"Not long I just didn't feel like getting up. I'm quite content with where I am." He said still smiling. I leaned up so I could kiss him on his lips. We both broke away smiling. Me and Jay just laid there enjoying the moment and then my phone started to vibrate. I sighed extremely annoyed that someone was ruining our moment. I reluctantly reached over to look at my phone and checked the caller ID. It was Alice but it's not like she could know I mean I'm just a blur.

"Hello." I answered into the phone annoyed.

"DESTINY GRACE BLACK." Alice screamed into the phone.

"Morning to you to Alice, now do you mind telling me why your SHOUTING AT ME." I said yelling the last part. Jay sat up with me with a concerned look on your face.

"I told you to pack your laced tank top and to bring the coach luggage I gave you, and what do I find in my room once me and Jasper returned home from hunting. The luggage in your room with the top on top of it what the hell. I give you tips and….." Alice kept on rambling so I just hung up on her.

"Everything ok." Jay asked concerned giving me kisses up and down my neck.

"Yep." I said and then about a millisecond later my phone started vibrating again, I looked a saw that it was Alice again so I just let it ring.

"Come on let's get dress." Jay said getting out of bed. "I'll start breakfast." He said.

"Um Jay." I said before he left the room.

"Yea babe." He said turning around to face me.

"I'm going to skip breakfast because I really need to hunt, and it will probably be better if I meet your mom after I hunt." I said smiling.

"Okay get dress and we'll both go, I could use a good hunt." Jay said giving me one last kiss before he left. Once Jay left the room I took a quick shower and got dress. After I got dress I went down stairs to find Jay waiting for me. We walked outside and reluctantly I let go of his hand so he could phase. Once he phased we caught a whiff of a heard of elk, so we decided to head in their direction. I ended up taking down 2 elks while Jay took down 3. Once we were down hunting Jay went into the trees to phase. I was looking the other way admiring the scenery in front of me that I got so lost in my thoughts that when Jay came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me I screamed and jumped about two feet up in the air. I turned around to find Jay standing their looking amused.

"Sorry did I scare you?" He asked coming over to wrap his arms around me once more.

"No sorry, I just wasn't expecting you that's all." I said embarrassed.

"Oh, and who exactly was my fiancée expecting." He said teasingly. I just rolled my eyes.

"Come on want to see your mom or not." I said running off back towards the house as he followed me. Once we got back to the house Jay grabbed the keys as we made our way to the rehab center was quiet. About 20 minutes later we pulled up to the center, and we parked the car in the first available spot. We sat silent in the car for about 5 minutes until Jay spoke.

"Just wait outside her room until I come get you alright." He said sounding nervous.

"Yea, sure of course. Everything's going to be okay Jay you don't need to be so nervous." I said to him and gave him an assuring smile. He picked up my hand and gave it a light kiss. We both got out of the car and walked hand and hand into the center. Jay and me walked up to the front desk where the receptionist greeted us.

"Hello how can I help you today?" The receptionist asked.

"Hello I'm here to see Cheryl Taylor. I'm her son."Jay said to her.

"Just a minute dear." She said as she typed something into the computer. "Oh yes she has three sons here on the visitor list. Um I don't think that she'll really care which son is here to see her but just so I can allow her to know what is your name." She kindly asked him giving us a smile.

"Jason." He plainly stated.

"Alright her room is down those two doors, I'll let her know that you're here." She said pointing to the two doors near the corner of the room. "Room 302." She simply told us and started dialing a number most likely telling Mrs. Taylor that Jay was here. We walked down the hall to her room and I gave Jay a small kiss as he walked into her room. About 5 minutes later Jay came and got me and I followed him in to meet her. _'Here we go.'_ I thought

**A/N: Okay so what did you think good bad Read and review ASAP. I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this week.**


	14. Meeting the inlaw

Chapter 13: Meeting the in-law

Destiny's POV

I walked into a room where there was a woman who looked like she was extremely tired as well as she looked like she was in pain. I couldn't really describe what she looked like. Jay held my hand as we made our way over to greet her.

"Mom, this is Destiny my fiancée. Destiny this is my mother." Jay said introducing us looking like he was on the verge of tears, as he looked at his mother she looked so helpless.

"Hello Ms. Taylor, I'm Destiny. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said to her.

"Hi" she replied tiredly.

"Mom, Destiny and I are engaged, and Destiny wanted to meet you so we decided that we should come here and tell you in person." Jay told her.

"Well it's nice to know that at least one of my sons care about me." She said with an expressionless laugh. "Have you told them yet?" She asked Jay.

"No mom. I don't want her anywhere near them." He said starting to get angry; I put my hand into his and gave it a small squeeze which seemed to help somewhat.

"I see afraid of a little completion huh Jason. " She said teasingly. I took a quick glance over at Jay to see how he was doing and I could tell that he was slightly shaking, which made concerned the last thing we needed was him phasing in a rehab center.

"Ms. Taylor….." I started to say but she cut me off.

"Cheryl please call me Cheryl, Ms. Taylor makes me sound old." She said with what looked like a smile.

"Cheryl I love Jay. He's the only one that holds my heart and the only one that ever will. There's no one for him to compete with. If anything I'm the one with the competition." I said as Jay leaned down and whispered into my ear "_No one can ever compete with you." _He told me as he gave the side of my head a quick kiss making me smile.

"Sweetheart, let me fill you in on a little secret, there's no such thing as love." She said

"" Well for us there is." I said getting really pissed off.

"Mom drop it ok. Dad's not that bad and neither was Mike you drank them both away. So don't say that love doesn't exist just because you didn't find any. Come on Destiny lets go." Jay said grabbing me by the arm and leading us out the door.

"Wait." She said as Jay sighed and turned around to face her.

"What." He answered her agitated.

"Have you seen Sam?" She looked up at us.

"Yea he's a friend of Destiny's family." He told her.

"Oh, small world I guess, is he happy?" She asked curiously.

"Yea he and Emily are married with three kids, so I'll say that he's pretty happy." He told her; she looked so sad.

"Oh alright, um if you will excuse me I'm pretty tired, and I need my rest it was a pleasure meeting you Destiny." She told us trying to hold back the tears.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Cheryl." I said as Jay grabbed my hand and we walked out of her room to the car.

Just like the drive there the drive back home was just as quiet. As we pulled up in front of the house Jay obviously needed to think.

"I'm gonna go for a drive, why don't you stay here and call your parents or someone. I won't be long." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." I said in barely a whisper, as I watched him drive away. Once he was out of view I went up to my room and decided to call up my mom.

"Hello" She said into the phone after two rings.

"Hey mom just calling to say hi, and to see how everyone is." I told her

"Hi sweetie, we're all good here, what about you and Jay how's his mom." She asked.

"We're both good it was just hard on Jay to see her like that so he went out for a little drive so I decided to call and check in." I said to her.

"Oh well I hope everything's okay, but I'm glad you called. Every other hour your father kept saying that he was going to call, but I convinced him otherwise." She said and thank god she didn't tell me what she did; I heard a car coming up the driveway so I decided to say goodbye so I could go check on Jay.

"Mom Jay's back I have to go and make sure that he's ok. I'll call you before we get on the plane tomorrow okay." I told her

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you soon, love you."

"Love you too." I told her and then hung up. After I hung up I walked downstairs to see him. Once I was down stairs I saw him standing over by the window, just standing there. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the back of his shirt. He let out a sigh and turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank-you." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"For what?" I asked confused

"For making me the happiest man alive and for going with me to see my mom I really needed it." He told me as I looked up at him to see his face.

"There's nothing to thank me for. " I told him as I leaned up to kiss him. "Come on let's go to bed our flight is tomorrow." I said as I led him up towards are room.


End file.
